cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Aircraft (Red Alert)
Aircraft are flying vehicles used for combat, transport, or utility purposes. The first planes were made in the early twentieth century, and first saw combat in the Great World War I. Typically less armored than ground vehicles, they are immune to most enemy fire when airborne, but units that are capable of anti-aircraft fire are easily capable of shooting them down. Great World War II During the Great World War II, the Soviet Union enjoyed almost total air superiority. They possessed Yaks, older planes equipped with machineguns to shred enemy infantry, and MiGs, a newer, faster design with powerful anti-armor. They also possessed Mi-24 Hind helicoptors, which had a powerful anti-infantry cannon. Soviet Commanders were also allowed to call upon Tupolev Tu-16 Bombers; slow, heavily armored planes that could drop either paratroopers or heavy bombs. For aerial offense, the Allies only had the Longbow Apache, a heavily armored helicopter that possessed anti-tank hellfire missiles. Both sides also utilized CH-47 Chinook helicopters to transport personnel during the war. To compensate for their lack of air superiority, the allies developed far superior anti-aircraft weaponry. Also the USSR introduce the Spy Plane. Great World War III thumb|150px|right|A Kirov Airship is slow, but extremely powerful bomber. During the Great World War III, the Soviet Union adopted new air combat doctrines, as most of their MiGs had been destroyed or confiscated. The Kirov was an extremely well-armored airship. Though slow, it was extremely difficult to shoot down, and possessed a huge payload of powerful bombs. The Soviet Siege Chopper was armed with a Vulcan cannon, but could land and serve as a stationary fire support platform. Finally, a few remaining MiGs were upgraded and assigned to serve with the Soviet commando Boris. Using a laser designator, Boris could accurately guide precision ordinance from the aircraft to a structure, destroying it in one bombing run. Also Spy Planes were introduced. The Allies expanded their air force significantly by the time of the war. Chinooks gave way to the Nighthawk, a helicopter with the same carrying capacity, but with the additional benefits of radar absorbent construction (making it invisible to radar), and a nose-mounted machinegun. Harrier VTOLs were a capable close air support, and Korea's Black Eagle fighters were even more formidable. New Allied Destroyers also boasted the Osprey, an Anti-Submarine Warfare VTOL. Allied Aircraft Carriers served as a mobile, oceanic airfield for light hornet fighters, which could cause significant damage but were also extremely easy to shoot down, due to their poor armor. Yuri used the Floating Discs which were UFOs capable of causing alot of trouble when inside an enemy base but can't stand up to Apocalypse Tanks. World War III Full info has revealed the following known WWIII aircraft: the Allied Apollo Fighters and Century Bombers, the Soviet Kirovs, the new MIG Fighter types, and the Imperial Sea/Sky Wing Ground Attack Jet/AA Submarines and Mecha/Jet Tengu Fighter Jet/Assault Mechs. In this war, the aircrafts' pilots are brave individuals and never resort to cowardly acts like ejecting. The Apollo, MIG and Mecha/Jet Tengu are designated as fighter/interceptors, while the Century, Kirov and Sea/Sky Wing are designated bombers. Also certain helicopters like the Cryocopter, Twinblade and the Striker VX are designed to have special roles. The Imperial Striker VX Helicopters transforms from Copter into a walker and fires rockets. The Cyrocopter is a very serious enemy which features will wreck havoc on even Apocalypse Tanks which involves freezing and shrinking em but it will not harm em. The Twinblade which replaces the Siege copter got deadly anti surface weapons which can sink Carriers and could carry tanks. Kirovs once again as armored blimps do bombing runs but if the blimps attempts to increase speed the blimp will take damage. To Rival Kirovs the Century is built but only this time the bomber can carry troops or carpet bomb bases. Sea Wings must fly out of the water to attack other surface targets and once surfaced it is weak to any AA like Apollo Fighters and its only effective against infantry. MiGs return from Air strike aircraft into fighters. Vindicators were similar to Black Eagles much due to their powerful bombs. Apollos replacing Harriers are fast anti aircraft units that got VTOL Engines and heavy chainguns for aircraft. Finally Carriers are once again oceanic airfield with 5 drone planes. Giles was known for his large use of the Allied Air Force and the Allies were once superior at sea and air only but now since the Imperials got powerful ships to rival their enemies the Allies had an upgrade that makes their aircraft have a faster reloading time and even more armor. The Soviets were slightly more versatile than the Allies because only MiGs require an airfield to reload. Kirovs and Twinblades do not return to reload and only be repaired at Crusher Cranes like their tanks and ships. The Imperials must transform certain units to use an air force but all their aircraft do not need airfields to build or rearm them. Zhana was the USSR female general that widely use the USSR's air force. Weakness Through the history all aircraft are vulnerable to any sort of AA. Yuri is known to build gattling cannons and Floating Discs to shoot down Aircraft. The Empire is known for the use of AA subs, Jet Tengus and other types of AA. The USSR SAM Sites were weak unless constructed in numbers. Finally the Allies are known to have superior AA with AA guns on GWWII. Category:RA2:Aircraft